Je hais tout en toi
by Arany
Summary: Quelle est la cause de la haine que Zoro éprouve pour Sanji ? Et si c'était tout simplement autre chose ? Principalement yaoi zosan et sanzo mais ça ne sera pas le seul pairing POV Zoro, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Bienvenue dans ma 2eme fic.J'ai décidé de changer un peu de style par rapport à mon autre histoire alors je m'essaie à l'écriture au présent et au POV Zoro.

Je vais essayer de la continuer régulièrement pendant l'année scolaire, on verra bien si j'ai le temps : )

Bonne lecture !

J'oubliais, en italique ce sont les pensées profondes de Zoro ^^ Et je pense être OOC (même si je ne comprends rien au concept ...)

**Disclamers : **One Piece et tous ses personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

* * *

Je hais tout en toi …

Ces atroces cheveux jaune poussin, ce sourcil ridiculement roulé, ce regard froid et hautain qui ne s'adoucit que quand tu croises une douce femme, cette bouche constamment tordue en un rictus méprisant lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que toi, cette tenue toujours impeccable même quand tu sors d'un éprouvant combat ce corps que tu arrives à entretenir en restant oisivement dans ta cuisine et cette odeur de cendrier froid qui me donne des haut-de-cœur.

_Pourquoi ne pas être … honnête ?_

Je te hais tant Sanji … A chaque fois que je te vois je suis pris d'une soudaine envie d'écraser mon poing dans ton visage pour que tes traits se tordent de surprise et de douleur. mais quelque chose m'en empêche... _Un sentiment si fort que j'ai du mal à le taire et le sceller au plus profond de mon âme… _Oui, c'est inutile d'écraser les insectes comme toi. Vraiment inutile …

_J'ai beau me persuader que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une illusion, je souffre de ne pas te savoir à mes côtes._

Qui voudrait s'enticher d'un abruti et d'un pot de colle pareil ? Je plains toutes les femmes qu'il a du ramasser. Elles ont dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure … Si ce n'est moins ! Tous les charmes que tu déploies pour plaire à la gent féminine ne sont que des mensonges. Tu te mens à toi-même Sanji.

_Et moi, que-suis-je en train de faire ?_

Tu essayes de te persuader que quelqu'un peut faire attention à toi et t'aimer mais tu ne peux constater que ton insignifiance. Personne ne t'aime malgré tout tes efforts et tu n'es rien à mes yeux.

_Pourtant je pense tout le temps à lui … _

Ta cuisine est dégoutante en plus. On dirait que tu essayes de nous intoxiquer à coup de «Noix de st-Jaques au champagne » et de « Magrets de canard aux herbes ». Je suis sûr que les autres membres de l'équipage ne mangent que par pitié pour le cuisinier raté que tu es. Moi, je mange juste pour critiquer ce que tu nous sers et j'exulte lorsque je vois ton regard se brouiller de colère_._ Et puis quand à la fin de la journée, quand je n'ai pas cessé de te pousser à bout, tu viens essayer de «me réduire en bouille » j'en profite pour constater à quel point tu deviens de plus en plus mauvais au combat !

_Ou de me rapprocher discrètement de ce corps que je désire tant._

Je vais encore dormir dans la vigie ce soir, dormir dans la même pièce que toi m'insupporte _ou me met très mal à l'aise_. Je monte dans mon hamac et me recouvre d'un léger drap. Demain est un jour de plus que je pourrais vouer à la haine que je te porte.

_Ou peut-être à cet amour qui m'aveugle et me rend fou. _

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je devrais continuer ou arrêter le massacre ? Faites le moi savoir par reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le 2eme Chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^w^

LA par contre j'ai conscience d'être OOC !

* * *

C'est un jour nouveau, pourtant je sais que rien n'a changé _ou presque…_

J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde autour de moi, il n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas étonné, pourquoi diable serait-il ici ? Je me redresse et distingue une bosse sous mon drap. _j'ai encore pensé à lui._ Pourtant il ne m'attire pas. JE LE HAIS !

Je m'extirpe difficilement de mon hamac, descends sur le pont puis me dirige vers la salle d'eau. Je fais couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo et je me regarde dans le miroir. De lourdes cernes pèsent sous mes yeux. _Je me fais du mal! ! Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement admettre que je l'ai…_ Je me cogne la tête contre le mur. Et puis quoi encore ? Le futur plus grand bretteur du monde amoureux d'un cuisinier aussi faible qu'une mouche et aussi ridicule qu'un cafard ? N'importe quoi ! Je me plonge la tête dans l'eau glacée pour chasser toutes ces idées parasites de mon esprit mais elles reviennent de plus en plus insistantes. Je me sens si mal … Tout à coup, j'entends des bruits de pas qui viennent dans ma direction, il fallait que je retrouve mon calme au plus vite. Je respire un bon coup et vois sur le seuil de la porte la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir : Sanji.

«Oï Marimo ! Tu as une plus sale tête que d'habitude ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. »

- «C'est normal, j'ai mal dormi. -_à cause de toi et de ta belle petite gueule-_»

- « Tu avais perdu ton doudou Bretteur de Pacotille ? »

- «Tu veux mon poing dans la tronche abruti ? »

- «Non,non je suis venu en paix. J'ai trouvé ce mot dans mon lit et je me demande si c'était toi qui l'avait écrit. »

- «Pourquoi donc je t'écrirai un mot ? Pour te dire que je ne te supporte pas ? -_ou que je te désire-_ »

- «Jette un coup d'œil. »

J'attrape son fameux mot et j'y jette un coup d'œil. Des mots semblaient avoir disparu dépassé de la feuille.

_**Sanji, tu m'attires et ce depuis que je suis sur ce bateau. …………………………………**_

_**rongée par la peur de t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi. …………………………………**_

_**mes côtés**__. _

- «Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais écrire … ça ? Une lettre d'amour ? En plus il en manque une partie. Si ça se trouve, tu l'a écrite toi-même pour te persuader que quelqu'un t'aime.»

- «J'ai entendu quelqu'un venir dans la cabine pour récupérer le nécessaire d'écriture et ensuite pour poser ce mot. Nami et Robin en ont un dans leur chambre, donc si le mot était de l'une d'entre-elle, elle n'auraient pas pris la peine d'en voler un dans notre chambre. Ensuite il n'y a quoi toi et Chopper qui n'avez pas dormi dans la chambre et ça m'étonne que ça soit Chopper qui me dise ça et qu'il ait écrit avec une plume, il n'y arrive pas. Donc logiquement c'est toi.»

- « Tu te fous de moi ? Ca doit être une blague de Ussop ! Moi la seule chose que j'éprouve pour toi c'est de la haine ! JE TE DETESTE SALE CUISINER ! J'AI JUSTE ENVIE DE TE METTRE MON POING DANS LA GUEULE ALORS QUAND JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS MOI QUI AIT ECRIT CE PUTIN DE MOT TU PEUX ME CROIRE !»

- «T'es vraiment sur les nerfs. Tu as vu pourquoi tu me gueule dessus tête de mousse ? T'es vraiment effrayant. Bon, si ça n'est pas toi qui l'a écrit, tu ne vois aucun problème pour que je regarde si le nécessaire d'écriture est dans la chambre ?»

- «Va vérifier si tu veux, c'est pas moi qui est écrit ce mot. »

Il m'invite à monter avec lui dans la vigie mais je refuse. Chaque seconde de plus passée avec lui me rapproche du moment où je le massacrerai. _Ou du moment où je lui dirai la vérité_. Un court moment s'écoule avant qu'il passe la tête par la fenêtre et me dise de monter. Je m'élance sur l'échelle et arrive dans la pièce. Sanji est assis sur le sol et me fixe d'un air neutre le bordel qui règne dans la vigie.

- «Fais attention, tu marches sur les preuves. »

- «Quelles preuves ?»

- «Jette un coup d'œil à tes pieds. »

Je regarde à mes pieds et aperçoit des traces d'encre et des morceaux de plumes un peu partout sur le parquet. Sanji m'indique d'une signe de la tête, un endroit sur le sol où sont gravées des mots :

_**Je suis jour et nuit**_

_**Je te désire tant**_

_**Zoro **_

«Et ça prouve quoi Cuistot raté ? »

- «C'est pourtant pas bien difficile à deviner. Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes. »

- «Répète un peu Baka-Cook » dis-je en l'empoignant au col.

- «Tu as volé de quoi écrire, tu es venu ici rédiger ton petit mot et tu es venu me le déposer. Tu devais être complètement bourré parce que tu n'a même pas remarqué que tu n'écrivais plus sur la feuille et tu es ensuite venu déposer ton petit mot dans mon lit. »

- «Tu insinues que je suis … attiré par toi ? »

- «Oui. » me répondit-il franchement.

- «Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ce putain de mot mais ce n'est pas moi, tu piges ? Maintenant va mettre ton pied dans la tronche de Ussop et de Luffy avant que je les trouve parce que ma vengeance sera … pire. »

- «Pourquoi aurais-je envie de mettre mon pied dans la tête de celui qui m'avoue son attirance ? Certes lâchement mais il avoue quand même. »

- «Tssss. Barre-toi sale con. Je ne veux plus te voir. »Dis-je froidement en desserrant mon emprise sur son col.

- «Je m'en vais sale tête d'algue. Mais j'ai avant tout une dernière chose à vérifier. »

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi puis époussète ses habits. Il entreprend alors de dénouer sa cravate et de déboutonner sa chemise sous mes yeux. Je lui hurle dessus pour comprendre la raison de son geste mais il continue sans rien daigner me répondre ni me regarder. La chemise enfin ouverte, il la jette au sol. Je sens une vague de chaleur monter en moi sans que je puisse la contenir. Il commence ensuite à enlever son pantalon quand je trouve enfin la force de faire quelque chose. Je fonce sur lui et lui assène un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui lui fait pratiquement traverser la pièce. Je croyais que ce geste allait me soulager, il ne fait que m'angoisser. Je regrette amèrement de l'avoir frappé. Il me fixe alors avec un air de défi et me lance :

- «Ca t'énerve que je me déshabille devant toi ? Ca te rend jaloux peut-être ? »

- «Ca me donne juste envie de t'écraser la tête contre un mur »

- «Si ce n'est que ça je continue. »

Il descend lentement sa braguette puis jette son pantalon sur le sol. Je devine son sexe à travers le fin tissu du boxer et sent mon pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit. Non, je dois me retenir, penser à autre chose, juste pour détourner le regard de son corps sublime et désirable. Je me broie le poignet avec une main pour me faire redescendre sur terre et constate avec horreur que c'est sans effet. Je n'arrive plus à contenir ce que j'avais si longtemps tenté de refouler. Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes chimères, Sanji s'est tranquillement assis et me regarde. J'aperçois une sorte de lueur d'impatience dans ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, je m'approche doucement de lui et m'installe sur ses genoux. Sans réfléchir, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. A ma grand surprise il ne me repousse pas. Il me chuchote un « c'est tout ? » dans le creux de l'oreille avant de prendre mes lèvres dans une baiser beaucoup plus vorace. Je pose ma main dans son cou pour approfondir cet échange dévorant. Au bout de quelques instants il se sépare de moi et reprend un peu son souffle.

«Hé bien Marimo, tu as des drôles de façon de me détester et de me coller ton poing dans la gueule. »

- «Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. »

- «Ah bon ? Tu avais prévu quoi ? »

Je voulus lui répondre par un autre baiser mais il m'arrêta avec ses doigts à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres

- «Zoro, soyons clairs tout de suite, je ne t'aime pas. Si il peut y avoir quelque chose entre nous, ça sera du cul, du cul et seulement du cul. Tu es d'accord ? »

- «Oui, ça me convient.» dis-je sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.

- «Aussi, je n'ai aucune obligation de fidélité envers toi. Je couche avec qui je veux et quand je veux. C'est bien clair ? Ne viens pas te plaindre si je découche à la prochaine ile. »

- «Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer pour ce genre de truc Baka-Cook .»

- «On ne sait jamais. »

- «Bon et si on commençait maintenant ? » dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- «Tu as cinq minutes top chrono.» me dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur « Je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu penses être à la hauteur ? »

- «Ne me sous-estime pas Sourcil Roulé.»

Je m'élance de nouveau à l'assaut de ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément en commençant à faire glisser mes mains dans son boxer. Il frissonne un peu et me lance un coup de hanches très équivoque.

« Pas le temps pour tout ça. Va à l'essentiel. »

Je m'agenouille devant lui ,fait glisser son vêtement devenu gênant et inutile et pose ma bouche sur cette verge tendue devant moi. Je fais de légers mouvements de la langue dessus qui paraissent plaire un moment à Sanji qui tapa rapidement du pied sur le sol pour manifester son impatience. Je lui lance un léger sourire qu'il ne remarque même pas avant de prendre son sexe tout entier dans ma bouche. Je fais alors des mouvements tantôt lents et précis, tantôt rapides et désordonnés. Sanji ne tarde pas à gémir en m'implorant d'aller plus vite ce que je fis avec plaisir. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il me jouisse au visage. J'avalai docilement sa semence, heureux de l'avoir lui avoir fait plaisir. Il me gratifia d'un baiser sur le front avant de se rhabiller et de descendre préparer à manger. Il me lança un « Je reviens plus tard m'occuper de toi » avant de s'engager sur l'échelle du mât pour descendre. Je me retrouvais là, seul, et un peu sonné. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que je ne pourrai me retenir d'être jaloux et de l'aimer.

* * *

Voilà : )

Reviews ?

Le chapitre 3 est en écriture. Je vous laisse en deviner le contenu


End file.
